The End Has Come
The End Has Come Written by DragonsRTheNewMe Characters Seawings: Flounder Siren Serpent Coral Queen Tsunami Sandwings: Cairo Commander Scorpion (Cairo's 17 brothers) NIghtwingss: Dark Spirit Shadowfinder (Shadowfinder's dad) Silkwings: Creamspot Gumdrop Mother Leafwings: Aspen Cowbane Icewings: Spark Shatter (Female Icewing) Skywings: Elevation Mudwings: Landslide Terracotta Queen Moorhen Pebble Squish Summary (This Fanfiction is Based Off the Series Waterfire by Jennifer Donnelly) 1 female dragon from 7 tribes has a dream at the same time, the same night no matter if they're awake or if they're asleep. The head dragon of a secret group of witches, Dark Spirit, is waiting for them to arrive. They all have a job, collect their talismans and stop Darkstalker before it's too late. Read if you dare... Prologue "WAKE UP YOU BRAINLESS SALAMANDER!" Commander Scorpion yells for the 3rd time. Cairo jumps out of her small bed, tucked away in the corner. "Yes, sir!" Cairo says as she straightens her scales, fixes her position, and salutes. "Good. Why didn't you wake up the first time I yelled?" Scorpion said while holding his barbed tail in a scorpion-like position. Cairo didn't answer, she knew the rule 'While saluting don't talk or move until your commander or leader says adese'. "Good, that was a test," Scorpion smiled he had pity for his only female dragonet, "Adese. Now... Get your tail to breakfast!" Cairo smiles and runs off to breakfast. Creamspot has just awoken from her favorite hammock under the sun. Her little sister, Gumdrop, is asleep on top of her. Creamspot licks her sister's forehead before going back to sleep for another 30 minutes. When she wakes again she yawns and stretched before cradling Gumdrop in her talons and flies back to her small house. Creamspot sighs when she doesn't see her mother when she flies in. Creamspot lays Gumdrop in her cradle and rocks it while she thinks. That's the third time this week mother's been out with her so-called boyfriend. Me and Gumdrop should-''. Her thoughts were rudely interrupted by the slam of the front door. Gumdrop woke up, crying in fear, but when she saw it was her mother she stopped crying and looked formal, as their mother has taught them too. It's sad that a tiny 1-year-old dragonet is scared of her own mother. Creamspot gasped as she saw her mother walk in bruised, sick, and limping. "Mother!" Creamspot yelped. "Yes, dear?" Her mother says puzzled. "You need help!" Creamspot said. "No, I'm quite fine, actually," Mother says. Creamspot grabs her mother's talons and hugs her with her 4 beautiful sunset orange wings and her antenna start to twitch like they do when she's about to use her special silk no other Silkwing has ever had, Sleepsilk. When it's finally ready she sprays some on her mother. When her mother is fully asleep, Creamspot brings her to a hospital with Gumdrop on her head. Aspen and her brother Cowbane were training their powerful leafspeak that grows trees in 1.2 seconds. Their parents watched them from the balcony of their palace. Their parents treat Aspen and Cowbane like toys and only look upon them when they use their powers. Aspen hates it, Cowbane loves it. The two are each others only friends out of everyone in the entire kingdom, when they go somewhere they go together. Inseparable their grandmother calls them. Twins are strange and rare, but Aspen and Cowbane are twins and have the record to have the most powerful leafspeak ever recorded. Aspen is very controlling while Cowbane would rather lay back and watch. Very different, yet the same. Siren was sitting with her best friend Coral and Serpent. Siren had the most beautiful voice in all the kingdom, some say, but some know of her younger sister, Flounder. Flounder has the powers of a siren and grew up with some because her older sister framed her for killing the Queen, their mother when really it was Siren. So now, Flounder is an outcast while her older sister sits on the throne as queen. The thrown needs a stable queen and Flounder has been training to be just that. Shadowfinder a scientist with her father, in the Night Kingdom. With no siblings and a dead mother, it's just the two of them. Shadowfinder lives in complete silence, being deaf and all. She goes to a school for the deaf and blind and hates it. Shadowfinder thinks she's more than what her father thinks of her, a pitiful dragonet. This causes major anger issues and depression. Shadowfinder is bolder than a Honey Badger (The boldest animal in the world). Shadowfinder isn't afraid of nothing and isn't afraid to show it. Elevation is flying around showing off her beautiful, gold scales when some sketchy looking Icewings fly up to her. "Hey princess," One of the male Icewings, Shatter, says. "You sure are cute," Another one, Spark, says. "Um... thanks?" She stammers. "Come with us," Shatter says flying closer to her. "Yeah," Spark nods. "No thank you, gentleman," Elevation says backing up into a set of cold scales when she looks up at an Icewing female holding a sack smiles down at her and stuffs her in the sack and knocks her out once she's in the sack. The last thing she remembered was a cold voice saying, "This one will look perfect in the museum, right boys?" Landslide an animus Mudwing is playing hide and seek with her siblings. Her Bigwings, Terracotta, is counting. "1, 2, 3! Ready or not here I come!" Landslide is the youngest out of all of them by 3 hours. Landslide is hiding in the deep thick mud that she knows Terracotta will never look since she's so scared of it. Landslide ended up winning the game right before all of them were called up for dinner with their aunt, Queen Moorhen, since their parents were assassinated by Icewings, 8 years ago, to be stuffed and used in their new museum. Landslide sat between her sister, Pebble, and her brother, Squish. Landslide sighed as she looked at all her family and smiled. It was a shame their parents couldn't be here to see how they'd grown. Chapter 1 Cairo is sitting out on guarding duty with 3 of her 17 brothers. They were talking when all of a sudden her vision started getting fuzzy. Everything started to spin before she collapsed. She had a strange dream where a strange voice told her something that sounded stupid and old, but she listened to it anyway. ''One of few, leave your sleep, Pity is too cheap, Wake now, child, find the 6, Before they turn to Circe and her tricks. Wake now, child, find the 6, '' ''Before they turn to Circe and her tricks Wake now, child..... Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)